Talk:G Booster Set 8: Absolute Judgment/@comment-27157170-20160806040652/@comment-2060498-20160807011809
It depends what subclan is getting supported, how many trigger slots there are, and the wave of the support and whether the wave is affected by a TD or not. While Regalia had support in GBT04 as well, the effect critical went to witches, likely because the "Black" (Shadow Paladin) Witches got one in GBT03. So, since we know Regalia is getting supported here again, and many archetypes have gotten an effect skill when they're getting supported in in G products, as well as this being the second wave of support for Genesis so they're probably getting around 18 or so cards, means that they have a few extra slots open to archetypes compared to GBT04. It also depends on whether an archetype has gotten an effect crit in G or not. So while Deletors are getting supported, they already got an effect crit in the G Comic Booster. Star-vaders are getting supported as well, but they got a crit in GBT05. However, they could also give one specifically for "Grei", "Infinite" (especially since it's getting specific support here), or "Chaos", but that's unlikely. As for vanilla triggers, it depends on whether or not a subclan needs it. in GBT04, Machinings got their first draw trigger, even though it was vanilla. In GTCB02, they got two more vanilla triggers (a heal and a crit), probably to make as G Reg viable as possible. "Maiden of" is a subclan that is currently only missing a heal. "Arboros" is unlike to get any triggers aside from an effect crit, and with three slots after Salad Familiar, with the last one (104) being a Cray Elemental, that gives NN at most 2 G0 slots, and since triggers come last (after starters), there's potential for an Arboros crit and another effect crit (although there's normally only one a set, excluding Strider crits) or a vanilla trigger, which the only one needed in NN is a Maiden heal. As an exception, there is always (or usually. can't remember) a G Stand trigger with the new keyword or an effect that supports the keyword when a new keyword is released. However, since NN already got theirs in GBT06, they won't get another one. But Genesis and Dark irregulars will get theirs here. here' a speculative list: *Royal Paladin - Vanilla Trigger, Silent Sage, Sharon *Gold Paladin - Ezel Critical Trigger *Genesis - Regalia Critical Trigger, Revelation Stand Trigger (this one was shown in the anime but has no effect or name yet) *Link Joker - Infinite Critical Trigger, Lock Stand Trigger *Dark Irregulars - Darkness Stand Trigger, Blade Wing Critical Trigger *Pale Moon - Nightmare Doll Critical Trigger or Vanilla Trigger *Granblue - Carl the Ghostie, Vanilla Trigger or Seven Seas Critical Trigger *Neo Nectar - Arboros Critical trigger]], Maiden of Heal Trigger of course, a clan might only get one trigger, or none at all. But Regalia, Nightmare Doll, Blade Wing, Arboros, Ezel, and Seven Seas are all missing a critical trigger, so there's hope for them, even if unlikely. Although Infinite is probably the most unlikely out of them all.